


I think I love her

by damniamgay



Series: Kim and Trini [5]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, It's short but gay, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: The prompt from tumblr, "I think I love them." but for trimberly.





	I think I love her

**Author's Note:**

> Saw it and just thought it fit so well. Sorry it's pretty short, but I've been busy. If you want more fanfics leave prompts as comments or leave me an ask on tumblr!

 Her brown eyes scanned across the room looking for a specific person. The anticipation slowly killing her. "Are you looking for her...?" Zack cooed out rather sarcastically. She turned to face him slowly and saw him trying to act innocent and yet all he got kn return he was a swift punch to the arm and then a small, "You know I am." She responded sheepishly. 

She looked down at her hands for the first time in what seemed like an enternity.

"Trin, I don't know why you always look for her and get so worried. You're actually dating." He asked propping his head up with his hand. Trying to reassure her with a pat on the back. 

She turned to face him, "I'm not sure either, but-" she stopped herself when she saw the girl she was looking for walk through the door.

Trink beamed at her and the girl walked over and pulled up a nearby chair. "Hi, Trini! Oh my god, Zack!" She waved after she was sat down causing them all to laugh. A few minutes into their talk Trini pulled her phone out and sent a text to Zack. He whispered it aloud to himself, "I think I'm in love." 

Kim blinked a few times trying to comprehend what she had just heard. A small blush crept up her cheeks and she tried to hide her face. 

A few seconds later, she realised that they were staring at her. She cleared her throat and said, "I think I'm in love too." She winked and swung off her chair and moved to the back of the classroom.


End file.
